


And it felt like love and drugs

by milaisamaniac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The other boys were mentioned here as well, and I don't know why I'm putting all those tags in english since the fic is in portuguese, and so were Perrie but the focus weren't on them, but there will be another fics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisamaniac/pseuds/milaisamaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic que participou de um desafio de prompts, inspirada nesse aqui: "A história vai se passar no Rio de Janeiro, após o primeiro show da banda. Liam saiu com o amigo que trouxera para ser a sua companhia durante a turnê e Niall e Harry ficaram em uma festa no hotel, confraternizando com fãs e subcelebridades brasileiras."  Primeira parte de uma série de fics chamada "Fucked Up Kids"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it felt like love and drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de mais nada, eu quero dizer que essa fic é meu bebêzinho porque, se não fosse ela, eu talvez não tivesse me empolgado a ponto de escrever a "Like Oil and Water". Foi com ela que eu participei do Desafio de Prompts do 1dgprompts no tumblr e por muito pouco eu venci com essa história! YAY! Só que o melhor de tudo foi que essa oneshot desenrolou diversas outras ideias que eu vou postar aos poucos, todas ligadas a esse tema.
> 
> Bom, eu vou parar de enrolar e deixarei vocês com a fic!

 

– Lou, você tem certeza que não quer descer com a gente? – A voz tranquila de Harry ecoou pela suíte matrimonial que ele e Louis, seu namorado "secreto" há quase quatro anos, dividiam. O garoto de cabelos cacheados terminava de abotoar os botões da sua camisa preta, deixando a sua tatuagem de mariposa (mas que Louis adora chamar de borboleta para implicar com o seu namorado) a mostra. Tomlinson sorriu para outro garoto assim que se jogou em cima da enorme cama de casal do Hotel Fasano, localizado na Zona Sul do Rio de Janeiro, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

– Não, babe. Essa mudança de temperatura 'tá acabando comigo. Acho melhor eu ficar aqui e descansar a voz pros últimos shows dessa fase da turnê. – O menino de olhos azuis suspirou cansado, mas ergueu o tronco para capturar os lábios de Harry em um selinho carinhoso. – E não adianta fazer esse bico, Haz. Eu realmente quero descansar hoje mas você pode ir se divertir! Eu sei que o Niall e o Liam vão tomar conta de você direitinho.

– Hey, eu não sou mais criança e já sei me cuidar! – Harry fingiu estar magoado com o namorado, mas o seu biquinho não ficou mais do que cinco segundos em seu rosto. – Mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra voltar mais cedo e ficar com você. – Os dedos longos de Harry afagaram o rosto de Louis, que fechou os olhos ao sentir o suave carinho em sua pele.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, baby. Eu vou só tomar um banho e vou chamar o Zayn pra jantar comigo antes de ir dormir. – Tommo deslizou os dedos pelos seus cabelos longos, bagunçando-os ainda mais só para distrair o namorado.

– Hm, você vai ficar aqui com o Zayn? – O mais novo perguntou desconfiado e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de Louis.

– Aham, ou eu vou no quarto dele, não sei. Algum problema? – Louis piscou inocente e voltou a se jogar no colchão confortável, aproveitando para afundar a sua cabeça no travesseiro macio.

– Nenhum, babe. – Harry deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior e se aproximou da porta, ajeitando o seu chapéu no topo da sua cabeça. – Não faça nada que você possa vir a se arrepender, Lou.

– _I love you!_ – Louis disse em voz alta e esperou o seu namorado bater a porta do quarto e deixou uma risadinha baixa escapar dos seus lábios. – Pode deixar, _babycakes_... – O garoto sussurrou para si, já que nessa altura do campeonato, Harry já deveria estar no elevador, rumo ao andar onde estava localizada o bar e a piscina do hotel, onde o trio inglês começaria a beber antes de decidirem se deixariam ou não o Fasano para esticarem a noite.

 

**++++++**

 

Zayn estava esgotado e, por conhecer bem o seu melhor amigo, Niall e Liam não insistiram em convencer o rapaz a se juntar a eles na after party organizada pelos dois e por Harry. Não era segredo para ninguém que Malik precisava de um tempo só para si e por isso o rapaz passou um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro, deixando apenas a água cair pelas suas costas enquanto ele se acalmava da adrenalina que ainda pulsava em suas veias após o primeiro show em solo brasileiro.

Secou-se sem muita pressa e vestiu a calça de moletom da Adidas, um presente que ganhou de Liam, sem se preocupar em colocar uma cueca, pois não pretendia receber visitas mais tarde. Pensou em ligar para Perrie Edwards, a sua noiva, e até para a sua família mas então lembrou da diferença de fuso horário e com certeza todos já estariam em suas respectivas camas em Londres e o garoto desistiu da ideia. Como não havia mais o que fazer, Zayn cogitou se jogar na cama de hotel e acordar somente quando seu corpo não suportasse mais permanecer deitado naquele colchão, porém batidas afoitas na porta do seu quarto o fizeram mudar o seu trajeto.

– Oh, meu Deus! Eu já estou indo! Para com isso! – Zayn já estava prestes a começar a xingar quem quer que fosse o louco que só faltava quebrar a sua porta em vez de bater, mas relaxou assim que reconheceu a voz que estava do outro lado enquanto ele procurava o cartão magnético para destrancar a porta.

– Serviço de quarto! – Louis cantarolou assim que ouviu o "bip" indicando que a porta fora destrancada e mal deu tempo para Malik abrir a porta para o mais velho entrar no quarto, como se fosse dono daquela suíte. – Hmmm, quarto legal! Só a sua cama que é menor que a minha. – O garoto de olhos azuis comentou inocente ao se jogar na cama do seu companheiro de banda e se esticou manhosamente sob os olhares castanhos de Zayn.

– Lógico, você sempre fica com a suíte matrimonial! – O moreno mais novo deu de ombros e se sentou na beirada da cama, os olhos ainda fixos na figura de Tomlinson. – Ninguém mais tem coragem de separar o casal. – Louis deu uma risada e se virou na cama para afundar o rosto no travesseiro que o seu amigo usava para dormir. – Aliás, não era pra vocês estarem transando feito dois animais no cio que vocês são?

– Hey! – Louis protestou como se estivesse ofendido e até jogou um dos travesseiros da cama na direção do seu companheiro de banda para tornar a sua atuação ainda mais verossímil, porém o seu sorriso arteiro já entregava que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. – Quando você fala assim até parece que eu não dou mais atenção pra você e pros meninos, que eu passo o dia inteiro comendo o Harry ou deixando ele me foder. – Louis girou os olhos e voltou a deitar de barriga para cima.

– Ué, mas eu estou mentindo? Você só aparece aqui quando quer alguma coisa! – Zayn disse rindo e antes que o seu amigo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele voltou a falar. – E como eu imagino que o seu namorado foi pra festa com o Niall e o Liam, você está aqui porque quer fumar, certo? – O mais novo arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e riu assim que Louis concordou com a cabeça bem animado.

O mais baixo então se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama e observou Malik procurar dentro da sua mochila pelo pacote onde os baseados estavam guardados. Louis sabia bem que tanto ele quanto Zayn estavam abusando demais da droga desde o começo da mais nova turnê da One Direction, só que para os dois a maconha servia para acalmar os seus nervos e ajudava os dois rapazes a lidar com a pressão de serem membros da maior boyband da atualidade, além da falta que sentiam de casa e de um pouco de normalidade nas suas vidas.

Zayn acendeu então o seu back e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro antes de passá-lo para Louis. Malik jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou a fumaça escapar dos lábios aos poucos, mantendo os olhos fechados. Mesmo assim ele podia sentir o olhar fixo do seu amigo sobre si e, ainda sem olhar na sua direção, o rapaz sorriu.

– Você veio aqui com segundas intenções, não é? – Zayn não precisava de muito para parecer sexy, ainda mais quando abria os olhos devagar, encarando um Louis que já estava com as bochechas coradas e respirava mais rápido. – Todo mundo sabe que você fica cheio de tesão quando você fuma. – Foi a vez de Louis tombar a cabeça para trás, deixando que a fumaça saísse dos seus pulmões e então o rapaz de Doncaster sorriu malandro para o amigo.

– Dessa vez você descobriu rápido o que eu quero, Zaynie. Como será que eu devo te dar os parabéns? – O cigarro, que antes estava entre os seus dois dedos finos, voltou para os seus lábios para que Louis pudesse engatinhar na sua direção.

Zayn salvou o baseado, tirando-o da boca de Tomlinson e levou de volta até a sua para inalar a fumaça alucinógena e o mais velho se acomodou sobre o seu colo, se sentando de frente para o rapaz de cabelos negros e barba por fazer. Ele esperou que Malik tirasse o cigarro da boca e antes mesmo que ele pudesse expelir a fumaça, o mais baixo uniu as suas bocas em um beijo ainda comportado e tranquilo, o suficiente para que ele pudesse puxar a fumaça para os seus próprios lábios e depois se afastou para poder assoprá-la no ar enquanto o mais novo lhe encarava fascinado.

– Você não deveria me provocar desse jeito, o Harry não está aqui. – O garoto de olhos castanhos gemeu frustrado ao lembrar do acordo que ele, Tomlinson e Styles tinham. Todos sabiam do relacionamento de Harry e Louis talvez desde antes dos dois perceberem que estavam apaixonados de fato, porém o que ninguém desconfiava é que Zayn também fazia parte desse namoro, em partes.

Tudo começou com uma provocação inocente do casal, que insistia sempre para que Malik participasse de um threesome com eles. O rapaz de Bradford, no começo, não levava aquela história a sério até que um dia percebeu pelos olhares dos seus melhores amigos que aquela brincadeira tinha um fundo de verdade; os dois queriam ir para cama com Zayn para saber como seria envolver uma terceira pessoa – e de extrema confiança – em um momento tão íntimo deles. Demorou um tempo até que ele criasse a coragem para conversar com a sua noiva e explicar sobre a curiosidade que vinha lhe dominando a cada vez que Louis lhe alisava "acidentalmente" ou Harry passava nu pelo camarim, certo de que Malik lhe observava.

Por sorte, Perrie era uma garota tão tranquila e com a mente aberta que não lhe julgou em momento algum. Nessas horas ele sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa ao lhe dar um anel de diamante e pedir a sua mão em casamento. Ela não só o encorajou a ir atrás dos amigos e participar de uma noite de sexo a três, como também partiu dela a ideia de conversar com os três garotos e propor um acordo entre eles. O combinado era que durante as turnês da banda, Zayn, Louis e Harry poderiam ir para cama juntos, mas Styles fez questão de adicionar que se ele ou Louis quisessem ficar com o amigo, não seria considerado traição se não houvesse sexo com penetração.

Por outro lado, Perrie poderia também dormir com as uma das suas companheiras de banda e Zayn não poderia ter ciúmes., até porque ninguém comentaria com o outro o que acontecia entre quatro paredes. Bastava a confiança que um tinha sobre o outro e, apesar de não compartilhar mesmo os detalhes mais íntimos, Zayn tinha certeza de que Perrie não beijava Jade por aí (ele nunca gostou da maneira que Thrilwall encarava a sua noiva) e ela sabia que ele só ficava com Harry e Louis. Só que agora Louis não queria pensar nas regras e nas condições impostas por ele mesmo para que aquela pulada de cerca funcionasse.

– Ele não está, mas nós estamos... – O rapaz de olhos azuis gemeu baixinho e, se aproveitando da sua posição, moveu seus quadris sobre o corpo de Zayn, causando uma onda de arrepios nos corpos dos dois. – Sei muito bem que não podemos transar, mas isso não nos impede de fazer outras coisas...

Louis se levantou do colo de Malik e seus movimentos eram lentos, quase que calculados para ter a certeza de que Zayn não tiraria os olhos dos seus quadris antes de ser empurrado para o meio da cama. A língua de Tomlinson deslizou pelos seus lábios finos antes dele voltar a ficar de joelhos sobre a cama e, como se não tivesse pressa para nada, ele deslizou suas mãos pequenas pelas coxas de Zayn até alcançar o cós da sua calça, onde seus dedos finos começaram a brincar com o zíper dos jeans de Malik.

– Não para de fumar senão eu vou sair pela mesma porta por onde entrei e te juro que nunca mais vou deixar você tocar em mim ou no Haz. – Apesar da certeza em sua voz, seu olhar estava focado no volume entre as calças de Zayn. Louis sabia que o outro garoto não estava completamente ereto, mas era assim que Tommo gostava. Ele adorava seduzir as pessoas e sentir o sexo pulsante de Zayn ficar ereto entre seus dedos e lábios era excitante demais para o mais velho.

Tomlinson não teve problemas para desabotoar o botão e abaixar o zíper da calça do outro moreno, pois estava acostumado a tirar às pressas as calças skinny de Harry e as suas jeggins, sempre coladas em seu corpo em uma provocação silenciosa para o namorado, que precisava usar de todo o auto controle do mundo para não lhe despir em cima do palco. Colocou suas mãos na lateral do corpo de Zayn e não foi nem preciso dizer nada para que o rapaz de olhos castanhos erguesse os quadris, facilitando assim que o mais novo puxasse a calça que lhe servia de pijama.

Louis sorriu ao perceber que seu companheiro de banda não vestia cuecas e logo tratou de deslizar a palma da sua mão sobre o membro ainda não totalmente rijo de Zayn ao mesmo tempo em que umedeceu seus lábios com a sua língua. Seu coração já batia em um ritmo mais frenético do que o habitual e ele pode sentir seu próprio sexo ganhando volume dentro das suas calças, incomodando um pouco.

– Eu poderia jurar que você já estava esperando por isso… – O garoto de olhos azuis disse em um tom de voz baixo e deixou um gemido escapar da sua garganta por sentir o pênis de Zayn enrijecendo graças ao seu toque. Zayn tentava permanecer impassível, fumando a droga enquanto seu amigo lhe masturbava, mas acabou gemendo ao abrir a boca para expelir a fumaça do seu baseado.

– Você acha mesmo que eu te esperava aqui? – Zayn riu com a voz rouca antes de ajeitar melhor suas costas na cabeceira da cama, seus olhos devorando cada centímetro das curvas do corpo de Louis, parando ao chegar nas suas nádegas. Quem não amava a bunda de Louis Tomlinson não era normal, na sua humilde opinião. – Pensei que Harry te daria uma canseira antes de sair, mas já que você já está praticamente de quatro entre as minhas pernas, porque não para de falar e me chupa logo? Não é isso o que você quer?

Malik, além de estar com sono, sabia que se ele deixasse o mais velho começar a lhe provocar, ele ficaria horas enrolando até que se desse por satisfeito ou finalmente Louis conseguisse lhe arrancar do seu pedestal, o fazendo implorar entre gemidos para que o chupasse logo. Com a mão livre, Zayn afastou a sua franja dos seus olhos e ao encarar o outro rapaz, percebeu que os seus olhos azuis o fulminavam por ter estragado a sua brincadeira e se não fosse pelo desejo de Tomlinson em sentir o peso do pênis contra a sua língua, certamente ele se levantaria da cama e voltaria para o seu quarto sem pensar duas vezes.

Tudo o que ele fez foi bufar irritado com o seu rosto já próximo demais dos quadris de Zayn, que suspirou assim que a rajada de ar quente batera em sua pele sensível. Por um momento, o mais velho fingiu que o abocanharia de imediato, do jeito que Malik gostava, mas Louis voltou a masturbar a base do seu sexo e depositou um beijo molhado logo abaixo do seu umbigo e, como realmente não tinha pressa para ver o seu melhor amigo implorando por mais embaixo do seu corpo, traçou uma trilha de beijos dali até que sua boca praticamente roçasse com os seus próprios dedos, que apertavam com um pouco de força o membro do seu amante.

Ouviu Zayn respirar fundo como resposta e então Tomlinson desistiu de torturar o amigo, deslizando sua língua por toda a ereção do rapaz de cabelos negros. Não deixou de lamber o sexo de Malik ao alcançar a sua glande, umedecendo-a antes de envolver o sexo do outro cantor com os seus lábios finos, sugando-o em um ritmo ainda lento para se acostumar com o volume em sua boca e também aproveitou para encontrar uma posição mais confortável entre as pernas de Zayn antes de aumentar a intensidade das suas investidas.

A sua mão direita, a mesma que masturbava o pênis de Zayn, agora acompanhava o ritmo ditado pela sua boca, movendo-se para cima e para baixo com mais velocidade todas as vezes em que Louis relaxava a sua garganta para abocanhar o máximo que ele conseguia de uma vez só sem engasgar. Alternava as chupadas mais profundas com lambidas ao redor da glande e como queria dar ainda mais prazer ao amigo, Tomlinson levou a sua mão esquerda até os testículos do rapaz mais novo, massageando as suas bolas tão sensíveis.

A reação de Malik fora imediata, um gemido alto escapou dos seus lábios carnudos e antes que queimasse a cama com o baseado, Zayn o colocou dentro do cinzeiro que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Agora, com a mão livre, ele agarrou os fios longos de Louis sem o menor cuidado na esperança de guiar os seus movimentos de Tomlinson para que o mais velho seguisse o ritmo que ele gostaria, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi arrancar um grunhido abafado do rapaz, que não parou de sugar o pênis de Malik do jeito que ele tinha certeza que prolongaria o prazer do mais novo.

– Nã-não ouse a descer mais essa mão. – Zayn rosnou com a voz rouca, entrecortado por um gemido, ao notar que Louis vacilou com um dos dedos e ele não gostava muito desse tipo de "brincadeira". Ele precisava se sentir preparado psicologicamente para isso, sem contar que todas as vezes que Louis ou Harry lhe surpreendiam com um fio-terra, eles acabavam em um menage a troís, com direito a muitos tubos de lubrificante e caixas de camisinhas espalhadas pelo chão.

E por falar em camisinha, Louis não tivera tempo (e nem cabeça, muito menos vontade) de procurar uma pelo quarto para colocar em Malik antes de lhe oferecer o boquete. Antes que gozasse na boca do mais velho, Zayn segurou o queixo de Tomlinson e fez com que ele erguesse o corpo, cobrindo o seu para que ele pudesse beijar a sua boca. Não havia amor ou paixão naquele beijo, mas sim o puro desejo de dois jovens ainda cheios de testosterona correndo em suas veias.

Zayn aproveitava para abafar os seus gemidos mais altos na boca do seu melhor amigo e em poucos minutos ele gozou, sujando a sua barriga e também uma blusa velha da Vans que Louis agora usava para dormir. Ainda dopado do seu orgasmo, os quadris de Malik moveram-se na direção da mão de Louis algumas vezes por puro reflexo enquanto o rapaz normalizava a sua respiração e ele poderia muito bem tirar um cochilo agora – que era o que Zayn mais queria –, porém ele lembrou de um detalhe importante.

– Você já... – Não precisou nem terminar a frase, pois Louis balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ele ainda não tinha gozado e por mais que Zayn estivesse com o corpo mole, implorando para um cochilo rápido, o mais novo inverteu as posições dos dois na cama. Imitou os gestos de Louis, arrancando as suas calças e cueca com a mesma pressa e se deparou com o seu membro com a glande já úmida com o líquido do pré-gozo.

Ele segurou o sexo do mais velho com força e logo um gemido longo e alto escapou da garganta de Louis, o que não surpreendeu Zayn. Podia sentir como ele pulsava em seus dedos e sabia que ele não aguentaria nenhum tipo de provocação, então passou a masturbar o mais velho em um ritmo intenso, sussurrando em seu ouvido para que ele gozasse logo pois ele adorava ver como as feições de Louis ficavam ainda mais delicadas e ainda mais atraentes conforme ele relaxava após o orgasmo.

Louis mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta para que seus gemidos nada discretos fluíssem sem barreira. Harry não havia mentido ao descrever o seu namorado como uma pessoa barulhenta, ainda mais quando se tratava de sexo já que ele era bastante sensível e seu tom de voz já era normalmente alto. Malik adorava ver o mais velho perdendo o controle daquele jeito, murmurando coisas sem sentido e palavras de baixo calão em meio aos seus gemidos, o peito subindo cada vez mais rápido. Para não chamar ainda mais atenção dos seguranças que estavam de plantão no corredor, Zayn cobriu os lábios de Tomlinson com os seus em um beijo cheio de dentes, mordidas e nenhum cuidado, do jeito que os dois adoravam quando estavam juntos.

O mais velho só parava de beijar Malik quando sentia a necessidade de respirar fundo, recuperando o fôlego que ele perdia a cada vez que Zayn movia o seu pulso no mesmo ritmo intenso e cadenciado. Ao perceber que estava prestes a alcançar seu clímax, Tomlinson colou os seus lábios nos do outro garoto e, assim, abafou o gemido mais longo e, que se não fosse pela boca de Zayn, com certeza seria capaz de incomodar as pessoas dos quartos mais próximos aos de Malik, se é que havia alguém ainda nos quartos já que havia uma festa para o toda a equipe da One Direction rolando enquanto os dois se isolaram do resto do mundo.

– Olha a bagunça que você fez. – Foi Zayn quebrou o silêncio, com um sorriso malandro em seu rosto, enquanto Louis ainda se recuperava do seu orgasmo, a respiração aos poucos voltando ao normal. Ao abrir os olhos, Tomlinson viu que o seu gozo ainda melava a mão de Zayn e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar o pulso de Malik, levando-o em direção aos seus próprios lábios. Com os olhos azuis fixos nos castanhos, Louis lambeu cada dedo e cada centímetro da pele do seu amigo coberta com o seu esperma. Zayn riu e girou os olhos. – Caralho, como você consegue ficar sexy chupando literalmente a porra da minha mão?

– São anos de experiência, meu caro. Agora eu só acho que você deveria pegar uma toalha úmida e limpar essa bagunça aí na tua barriga. – Louis riu mais uma vez e deslizou a língua pelos lábios, sorvendo as últimas gotas do próprio gozo. – E eu vou pedir alguma coisa pra comermos, eu estou morrendo de fome. – Observou Zayn se levantar da cama e seguir em direção ao banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido e era exatamente isso que Louis gostava no amigo. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era apenas sexo e não precisavam trocar beijos apaixonados e juras de amor após o sexo, algo que ele guardava única e exclusivamente para Harry.

Ao voltar para o quarto após se limpar, Zayn trazia consigo uma toalha limpa e levemente umedecida para que Louis pudesse tirar qualquer resquício de gozo do seu corpo, mas esperou que ele desligasse o telefone. Louis já tinha colocado as calças de volta e ele mesmo pegou a boxer que vestiria assim que saiu do banho, horas atrás, e preferiu ficar sem as calças de moletom por enquanto.

– Pedi uma pizza e refrigerantes, foda-se a nossa rotina saudável. – O mais velho comentou em um tom brincalhão ao aceitar a toalha que Malik lhe ofereceu. Louis limpou primeiro as mãos e depois passou a toalha pelo seu rosto e pescoço, limpando superficialmente o suor da sua pele.

– Ótimo, eu ia pedir pizza antes de você chegar aqui mesmo. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu sonolento para Louis. Apesar da fome, tudo o que o garoto mais queria agora era dormir até o dia seguinte, sem ninguém para lhe atrapalhar. – Como estão as coisas com o Haz? – Zayn mudou de lugar na cama, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Ele sabia que não adiantaria lutar contra a vontade de fazer cafuné em Tomlinson, por isso tratou logo de deslizar os seus dedos pelos cabelos castanho-escuros do outro cantor, que fechou os olhos e em poucos segundos Louis já estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

– Nós estamos bem, eu acho. – Louis fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Havia tantos empecilhos na sua história de amor com Harry, mas, apesar de tudo, ele tinha certeza que amava Styles demais e o sentimento era recíproco ou os dois não estariam juntos há tanto tempo. – Quer dizer, ainda tem aquela mesma coisa de sempre. Por mais que o Harry saiba que a gente não pode aparecer juntos por aí o tempo todo, eu sinto que ele fica chateado quando eu não posso acompanhar ele em certos lugares, como a festa de hoje. – Louis suspirou cansado, e não era pela sua exaustão física. Ele realmente não aguentava mais esconder do mundo quem ele realmente era. Ele sabia que teria o apoio de toda a sua família e dos seus amigos, porém era necessário ainda manter a imagem heterossexual para não afetar a banda.

Nessas horas Zayn não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Lógico que ele queria ver os seus melhores amigos felizes, acima de tudo, mas ele sabia das questões contratuais e fazia ideia do escândalo que seriam quando o mundo soubesse que dois membros da boyband mais famosa do momento estão juntos e que o namoro duradouro de Louis não passava de uma fachada. Para a sua sorte, as batidas na porta do seu quarto interromperam aquele momento e Tomlinson, por estar vestido, pulou da cama para receber os pedidos que fizera há pouco. Ele mesmo não queria ficar emotivo naquele momento e por isso tratou logo de ligar a televisão do quarto, zapeando os canais da tv até encontrar algum com o áudio em inglês.

Os dois comeram em silêncio, fazendo um comentário ou outro sobre a reprise de 'How I Met Your Mother', mas evitaram a tocar sobre qualquer coisa que remetesse aos relacionamentos de ambos. Zayn se sentiria mal se Louis lhe perguntasse como andam as coisas entre ele e Perrie, pois a resposta mais honesta de Malik seria que ele sente falta da noiva e que está ansioso para voltar para casa e reencontrá-la. Assim que ambos se sentiram saciados, Zayn olhou para o baseado apagado em seu cinzeiro e depois voltou a encarar Louis.

– Vai querer outro? – O mais novo perguntou conforme se levantou da cama para deixar os copos e pratos sobre a pequena mesa que ficava no canto do quarto. Louis nem precisou pensar em palavras para responder a pergunta, pois acabou bocejando em vez disso. Malik sorriu e deitou em sua cama, do lado do seu amigo. – Ok, nós dois estamos cansados, vamos dormir um pouco.

Louis, que já estava de olhos fechados, sorriu sonolento antes de deitar a cabeça no tronco desnudo de Zayn. Ele não queria dormir muito, apenas tirar um cochilo antes de voltar para o seu quarto, e antes mesmo de conseguir murmurar um 'boa noite' para o outro rapaz, ele adormeceu e nem ao menos sentiu o beijo que Malik depositou em sua testa antes de se render ao sono.

 

**++++++**

 

Contudo, quando Louis abriu os olhos e fitou o relógio de cabeceira do lado da cama o rapaz quase gritou ao ver que eram cinco e meia da manhã. "Puta que pariu!", ele pensou desesperado ao perceber que o braço de Zayn ainda estava ao redor da sua cintura, mantendo o seu corpo junto ao dele. "Porra, o Harry já deve ter voltado pro quarto!", Louis quase chorou ao imaginar como o seu namorado ficaria chateado quando percebesse que ele passara a noite em outro quarto.

Ele então se desvencilhou dos braços de Malik com dificuldade e demorou uns dez minutos para encontrar a chave do quarto em meio a escuridão, pois ele não seria filho da puta de acender a luz e acordar Zayn, logo agora que ele dormia tão tranquilamente. Deixou a chave perto da porta e saiu apressado pelo corredor, em direção a porta mais isolada da suíte matrimonial do andar. Quando tirou a chave do bolso da sua calça, ouviu passos ecoando pelo corredor e não tinha para onde fugir: ele sabia que Harry tinha lhe visto.

– Chegando só agora, Louis? Parece que a sua noite foi animada. – Harry disse sério e tirou o cartão da mão do namorado, abrindo a porta e passou na sua frente para dentro do quarto. Louis o seguiu em silêncio, porque ele sabia que tinha feito algo errado. Fechou a porta e se encostou na madeira com os olhos fechados e ao abri-los, Louis se deparou com um Harry magoado, sentado na beira da cama com um olhar tristonho.

– Babe, eu juro que não aconteceu nada demais. Nós fumamos um baseado, o que não é segredo pra ninguém da nossa equipe, e rolou só o que todos nós estamos de acordo e então nós pedimos uma pizza que era grande demais... – Louis suspirou ao caminhar em direção de Styles e ficou de joelhos na frente do namorado, encarando as suas íris esverdeadas. – E você sabe que sempre que eu como muito, eu fico morrendo de sono. Soma isso com o cansaço de hoje, eu acabei apagando, mas eu te juro que eu queria ter dormido, sei lá, uma horinha só e depois vir correndo pra cá te esperar. – O mais velho pegou as mãos do seu amado e, com o polegar, fez carinho em sua pele alva. – Eu estava com saudades de você.

O menino de cabelos cacheados queria ficar com raiva do seu namorado devido aos ciúmes, mas era impossível não sorrir diante da declaração de Louis. Ele girou os olhos e encostou a testa na de Louis, encarando os olhos azuis que ele tanto amava de maneira terna.

– Você tem sorte que eu te amo e confio em você. – Styles sorriu por fim e depositou um beijo no nariz de Louis, que fez uma careta em seguida.

– Você está fedendo a cerveja e a cigarro. – Louis manteve uma careta engraçada, mas que depois se transformou em uma careta exagerada de dor logo após Harry dar um tapa leve em seu braço. – Ouch, isso doeu!

– Ahhh, tadinho! – Harry disse debochado e bateu com a ponta do seu dedo indicador no nariz de Louis. – E você está cheirando a maconha e a sexo. – O mais alto deu de ombro e ficou de pé. Em silêncio, ele abriu os poucos botões que estavam fechados da sua camisa e a jogou no chão, observando a maneira que Louis o devorava com o olhar. – Por isso eu acho que nós dois deveríamos tomar um banho, sabe? Assim ambos vão dormir cheirosos, o que me diz? – Harry piscou para Louis e virou-se de costas para seguir em direção ao banheiro, porém parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Tomlinson por cima do ombro. – Mas escova os dentes antes, não quero sentir o gosto de outra pessoa na tua boca quando eu te beijar embaixo d'água.

Louis riu com gosto das palavras do namorado e balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas, na verdade, ele estava admirado com tamanha era a sua sorte em ter um namorado tão perfeito quanto Harry Styles.

– Já vou, mas não esquece de deixar a água do jeito que eu gosto! – O garoto disse todo sorridente, seguindo direto para a pia, afinal ele tinha que escovar os dentes ou então não teria a chance de descobrir se o chuveiro do hotel carioca dava para o casal apaixonado fazer amor antes de dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, porque isso faz uma ficwritter mais feliz.  
> E o próximo casal será Larry, com direito a continuação da cena onde eu parei!


End file.
